


Nightmares and an unexpected outcome

by annagustafsson



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, I suck at tags I'm so sorry, M/M, One Shot, cyrus is having nightmares and tj cuddles him, just read it i swear it's cute, they kiss uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annagustafsson/pseuds/annagustafsson
Summary: When Tj is woken up by the sound of Cyrus crying from a nightmare, his priority is to make to other boy feel safe, even though it might mean letting certain feelings slip.





	Nightmares and an unexpected outcome

Tj had always been a light sleeper, waking up at the smallest sounds or movements. He’d always found it annoying, waking up at times when he didn’t want to, and never managing to go back to sleep, So, it didn’t take much for Tj to wake up at 3am one night when he heard silent sobs coming from the mattress on the floor. 

Cyrus was spending the night at Tj’s, which had become quite a tradition for the two. They’d always stay up late and play games, watch movies and talk about everything between heaven and earth (with a few exceptions of course, Tj never mentioned his heart-aching, painful, unrequited crush on the other boy). His favorite part about the sleepovers had always been watching movies, because if he was lucky, Cyrus would get tired and slowly but surely get closer to Tj. In the end, he’d be leaning against Tj completely with his head on his shoulder and their legs intertwined. It was almost like cuddling, and Tj secretly adored it.

As soon as Tj came to his senses, he realized that Cyrus was crying. Feeling panic spread to his body, he whispered a quiet “Hey, Cyrus.”, and awaited an answer. Cyrus turned around to face Tj, and even in the dark, Tj could see Cyrus’ teary eyes. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He whispered back, probably thinking that he had annoyed Tj by waking him up in the middle of the night. Tj, on the other hand, was just concerned for the other boy’s feelings. He immediately shook his head, not wanting Cyrus to think that he was being a burden.

“Cyrus, no, it’s fine. Is everything okay?” He asked, voice soft and caring. “I heard you crying, I don’t want you to be upset.” Cyrus managed to smile, and sniffled before answering, “Yeah, I’m okay. I just had a nightmare, that’s all.”

“Do you want to talk about it? You know I’m a great listener.”

“Not really, it was just a normal nightmare. Thanks though.” 

Before Tj could think, he lifted up his duvet and motioned for Cyrus lay next to him. As soon as his mind caught up with his body though, he had an internal panic attack because what was he doing? He faked a cough and tried to explain himself, “I mean, you could lay here, if you want. Only if you want to, though. But I was thinking that you might feel safer up here? I don’t want you to be scared.” Tj held his breath while he waited for Cyrus to answer, he was afraid that he’d said something wrong or too revealing of his crush.

“Really?” Cyrus asked. “I mean, I want to, but I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Tj smiled, realizing that maybe he didn’t screw up after all, and assured Cyrus that no, he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. After all, he was the one who asked in the first place. Cyrus face broke into a smile as he got up from the mattress on the floor and went to lay down next to Tj. He made sure not to lay too close to him though, considering the two were just friends, and he didn’t want Tj to think he was into him or something. Even if that was the case, Tj didn’t need to know that. No way he’d ever feel the same.

“Are you going to be okay?” Tj asked as before getting ready to fall back asleep. Cyrus turned around to face Tj and smiled, said “Thank you.” and “I think so.” before turning back around and closing his eyes. 

It didn’t take long before they fell back to sleep, both a little bit happier than the first time they’d gone to bed that night.

___

Just a while later, Tj was once again woken up by the sound of Cyrus crying. His heart broke at the sound of Cyrus’ crying, and he put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

“Cyrus, what’s going on? Are you having nightmares again?” Tj asked, this time even more concerned. Cyrus turned around, upset at the thought of waking Tj up again, and managed to get out a quiet “Yeah.”

“Do you still not want to talk about it?”

“No, I’d rather not, they’re just nightmares and I don’t know why I keep having them.” He paused for a while, before continuing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be such a baby.”

Tj was quick to assure him that he didn’t think of him that way. “Cyrus, crying does not make you a baby, it makes you brave. I don’t ever want you to feel like you have to hide stuff from me, nothing can make me think any differently of you.”

Cyrus couldn’t help but break out into a huge grin at that, and for a little while, they just faced each other and examined every part of the other’s face, a comfortable silence filling the room. 

After a while, Tj broke the silence. “I look up to you and admire you so much, you know that, right?” He almost regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth, but he realized that there was no point in hiding it. After all, it was true.

“You do?”

“Well, yeah. Just thought you should know. I feel like people don’t tell you that enough.”

After another moment of silence, Cyrus felt his screw it instincts kick in and he decided to do something he’d longed for for a long time. He leaned forward and closed the gap between him and Tj by pressing his lips against his. At first, Tj was caught off guard, but as soon as he realized what was happening, he happily melted into the kiss. As soon as they broke apart, both boys smiled at each other.

“Woah.” Was all that Tj managed to get out.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” Cyrus shyly admitted. Tj couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening, as he was too focused on not letting out a scream of excitement ,“Well, I’m glad you did, because so have I.”

“You might as well kiss me again, then.” Cyrus said through a huge grin. Tj, who was smiling just as big, leaned in and pressed his lips against Cyrus’ now familiar ones.

As they parted, Cyrus let out a little laugh. Tj furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him questioningly. “That’s not quite the outcome I expected from having nightmares.” Cyrus said and chuckled. Tj did the same, because this was really not how he expected their sleepover to end. Cyrus yawned, and Tj noticed that he was quite tired, too. They’d both woken up in the middle of the night, so it was no surprise that they were sleepy. 

“Are you okay to go back to sleep?” Tj asked, to which Cyrus nodded. Cyrus hesitated before asking “Tj? Can you… um, hold me?” He was happy that the lights were off, so Tj couldn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks. Little did he know that the same pink color was painted on Tj’s cheeks. 

“Of course, Underdog.”

Cyrus smiled, and moved closer to Tj while not facing him. Tj put him arms around Cyrus waist so that they were spooning, and Tj prayed that Cyrus couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating in his chest. They stayed in that position for the rest of the night, and Cyrus managed to get through it without a single nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to, you can follow my Andi Mack related tumblr, it's @lemonboyandunderdog :)


End file.
